marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 9
* * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * God-Slaves * * Locations: * ** *** City of the God-Slaves **** Mount of The Godbomb Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In his palace's bedroom, Gorr - clad in armor formed from the All-Black symbiote - approaches the replica of his wife Arra, who asks him to join her in bed and wonders what all the commotion outside is about. Gorr dismisses it as the antics of the gods and tells her that his project is proceeding as planned. "Arra" wonders what will come after all the gods are dead and he's freed of his vengeful crusade, noting Gorr's melancholy reaction and telling him not to say he'll be ready to die. Gorr tells her he'll be ready to live and tries to coax her back into sleeping, but is interrupted by the arrival of Thor the Avenger, Young Thor, and All-Father Thor on an Asgardian longship. All-Father Thor tells his past selves to follow his lead, but the headstrong Young Thor disregards both him and Thor the Avenger, who notes the entire planet seems to be formed from Gorr's weapon and that they should keep to the skies. All-Father Thor reminds him that Young Thor is not yet worthy of Mjolnir and thus can't fly, but Young Thor arrogantly boasts that he's taken on Gorr twice and won. Thor the Avenger reminds his reckless younger self that he was also captured by Gorr twice, but their dispute is interrupted when Gorr himself arrives, having manifested bat-like wings from his symbiote-armor. Gorr snarls that they should have brought more Thors, prompting Young Thor to mock his older counterparts for their caution and leap out of the longboat. All-Father Thor follows suit, calling his younger selves idiot children who have yet to learn what it means to be a king. Thor the Avenger pauses to address Mjolnir, asking it for the strength to win the day, before leaping into battle himself. Gorr manifests a swarm of Black Berserkers, thanking them for giving him one last opportunity to live up to his moniker of "God-Butcher". All-Father Thor blasts Gorr with the full force of his divine power, near-instantaneously smashing him into a moon lightyears away. As the Thors fly towards him, Gorr rips up massive chunks of the moon and throws them into space; ordering the Black Berserkers to slaughter all the gods he'd enslaved to give him more power. The monsters slaughter and consume the gods, merging together into a titanic Black Berserker that snakes across the cosmos to devour Thor the Avenger and All-Father Thor. Young Thor attacks mounted on a Starshark, but Gorr stabs it with an arm-blade and blasts it with a beam of purple energy. Young Thor takes advantage of the distraction to bash Gorr with his warhammer, sending him crashing to the surface of another moon. Inside the Black Leviathan, Thor the Avenger compares it to Jormungand and laments being trapped inside it. All-Father Thor forces the Black Berserker's mouth open so that Thor the Avenger can escape and join Young Thor in battle, passing his badly wounded younger self. Arriving on the moon, he is confronted by Gorr - who has manifested four extra arms tipped with blades. Despite All-Black slowly infecting him with every blow Gorr lands, Thor resolves to give his all - the moon shattering from the force of their blows. Noticing lava emerging from the planetoid that Gorr had been ripping chunks out of, Thor smashes into the emerging volcano and seals it - saving the planet's sentient inhabitants. As Thor the Avenger flies into space, Gorr compares him to his past and future selves, noting that he could never quite understand what he was fighting for until now. Gorr sneers that Thor fights because he knows that the gods are unworthy of the praise they recieve, because deep down he knows that Gorr is right. All-Father Thor destroys the Black Leviathan using the Thor-Force, and he and Young Thor rejoin Thor the Avenger in battle. When Gorr withstands a point-blank blast of the Thor-Force, the three Thors tackle him and plunge him into the core of a nearby star. Across the universe, dark omens occur as the All-Black symbiote turns the star jet-black. On Gorr's artificial planet, it begins to rain blood and three Asgardian hammers plunge from the sky. Tossing the unconscious bodies of the three Thors to the ground, Gorr the God-Butcher proclaims his victory and tells his remaining slaves to ready the Godbomb. | Solicit = GODBOMB Part Three of Five Three Thors, side by side at last, united in battle! But will even that be enough, as Gorr the God Butcher’s grand plan nears completion and his powers grow beyond anything we’ve seen before…? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}